Max and the Martins
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Max is board and desides to see his new friends Zack and Cody on the S.S Tipton so he desided to pop up on board to see what the twins are up to. What will thease three get into? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, worked for or know anyone who owns, worked for Disney's The Sweet Life on Deck, as well as Wizards of Waverly Place in any way. I like to thank imaboyjaker for this suggestion and FCRenedy for helping me edit.

* * *

The Wizard competition is a month away to find out who will be the family wizard and which two will lose their powers. Jerry did all he could do to help out his three kids but he had no clue who will win. He did have an idea on who that will be. As far as for Theresa, she had a feeling Alex is not ready to be the family Wizard as she still acts like a kid. While Jerry and Theresa were working at sub shop, Max wants to have some fun before the competition.

Max went to Alex first as she was more fun then his dorky older brother, Justin. However Alex was too busy trying on outfits for the competition that she can't afford to be using her powers. Max sighed as he knew asking Alex was going to be pointless at this time. He had no choice but to see if Justin was free. However Max saw that Justin was too much into his head reading a book. Max sighed and headed to his room to play a video game. While he was in his room, he saw a photo of him and the Martin twins. This gave him an idea.

Meanwhile on the S.S Tipton, Cody woke up in Zack's bed seeing a naked Zack putting on his boxers. Cody's ass was still little sore from last night.

"Hey Cods, your ass was great like always. Next time we should do it in your bed."

Cody just smiled and shook his head.

"Yah that will be great, can't wait."

Cody soon looked at the time and knew he too had to get ready for the day handing out towels to the guests while Zack gave out smoothies and shakes. Cody never understood how Zack did not get stuck with towel duty and him with the smoothie bar. While walking to their stations, Zack slapped Cody's ass. Cody just smiled and shook his head. Both boys were versatile, but Cody enjoyed being fucked more then fucking. Cody for one can't wait to get off of work so he can be fucked by Zack.

As Cody was working, he thought he saw someone he had seen before. As he got closer his eyes widen as he saw that it was Max Russo. Max was soon at the towel station and smiled. Cody's dick was getting hard. He was glad he was behind the counter.

"How is it going, Zack? See you are still doing towels."

"Hi, Max and I'm Cody, Zack is over there and yes I am still doing towel duty. Wait, I did not know we where in New York already. Thought we'll be there next week?"

"Well, I'm here. With my family. It's not like I just popped up without them or anything."

Cody just nodded. He had always thought Max was a little odd when he first saw him a year ago, but at least the boy was cute. The two of them did had some fun alone when Zack was busy. He had a feeling that Zack did the same when he was alone with Max when he was busy handing out towels and collecting them himself. Max was giving him that cute smile of his and knew what Max wanted as he wanted it too.

"How about we have some fun? You know, like last time."

"Oh, I would love that but I can't leave my post for another two hours."

"well I can give you a blowjob while you are working."

Cody smiled at the idea but quickly realized it can't happen.

"I would love one but people will see. This is just a desk which has no coverage."

"Oh, yeah I'm just horny and forgot. Well, I'll let you back to work and see what Zack is up to."

The boys soon see Zack with two straws in his mouth pretending to be a walrus in front of some girls. Cody just shook his head trying not to smile while Max just laughed. Max soon was on his way towards Zack. Cody knew Max was going to try the same thing with Zack. Cody did not mind as he was going to have his fun with Max later. Zack did not notice Max walking towards him as he was looking at the girl's ass as they walked away. After all, Zack had to look like he was into girls. It was not until Max said Zack's name he notice someone was at the bar.

Zack's eyes widen and his dick hard when he saw the cute Latino. He remembered what happened the last time when he saw Max. just thinking about it made his dick twitch and his ass as well. Max was the only boy besides Cody he bottomed for. Zack would not mind having Max's dick into his ass and at the same time wanted to fuck the boy.

"Wow, Max. When did you get here?"

"Oh, I just popped in like a few minutes ago."

"That's cool man."

"So, I was thinking. Since Cody is busy we can have our own fun like last time."

Zack smiled and licked his lips. He looked around for something and smiled.

"Oh, look at that we are out of bananas, blueberries, and strawberries. It will take at least an hour to restock."

Zack soon put all the bananas, blueberries, strawberries, and some ice into the two blenders. As the blenders was doing its job Zack gave Max his best sexy smile. Once Zack stopped the blenders he poured the drinks into two large cups.

"Lets make a bet."

"Yeah ok."

"Whoever drinks all their smoothie first is top."

Max smiled at the idea. "You're on."

The two clanged their cups together and the bet was on. The boys quickly drank as fast as they could while Cody watched at his station shaking his head.

"Zack, you know you are not allowed to drink or even eat the product. Mr. Moseby will fire you for sure and I will be stuck doing your job too."

The contest was over as Zack won the contest. Zack smiled and licked his lips. Max did not care if he was the bottom. He just wanted sex from the hot boy.

"Now I just got to call it in then we are out."

Zack soon called it in that he is out of stock on a lot of things. Just as he thought, it would take an hour for the supply until they get to him as the chefs where busy with making lunch. As the boys were walking to Zack's cabin, Max stopped.

"Wait, I have to check in with my parents."

Max soon checked his pockets and notice he did not bring his phone with him or even his wallet. Not that he will be needing that.

"My phone must be in my room."

"I will go with you we can have our fun in there."

"Uh, you can't." Max said quickly.

Zack gave Max a strange look. "Why not."

"My brother Justin is studying, he wants to get ahead for next year. I don't know why he bothered to come. I will meet you back at the cabin."

"Well ok but be quick, I'm horny."

Max soon walked away and looked around to see if he was all alone. He soon took his wand out and magically popped into his room. As soon as he was in his room Justin came barging in.

"Where were you? Mom and dad where calling for you."

8m ago"Yeah? I must've fallen asleep."

Justin just nodded as he just kept looking at his brother.

"Well you better get to the shop. They need your help."

"But it's my day off."

"Hey, I would. But you know I'm getting ready for the tournament. While you are doing nothing."

Max rolled his eyes "Fine."

Once Justin left an idea came to Max. He took his wand out and magically made it rain before turning it into a down pour. Max might not be the brightest but he did have his moments. As Max was at the shop, he saw the place was empty, but his mom and dad were still there cleaning up.

"Max! We've been calling you to help out. We were supper busy until this rain happened." Theresa said.

"Yeah, sorry I must've fallen asleep."

"Well, there is nothing for you to do now, but study for the tournament." Jerry said.

"Ok. Once the rain stops, can I go to a friend's?"

"Fine, but don't use magic to make it stop let it stop on its own as you need to study." Jerry said.

Max soon headed back to his room. Once inside he grabbed his phone and wallet just incase. Soon he popped back onto the S.S Tipton. This time near Zack's door. Max soon put his wand away. Max quickly knocked on the door to Zack's cabin. Once Zack opened the door they smiled.

"Took you long enough."

"Parents, what can you do?"

While Zack was not looking Max quickly took out his wand and made the room soundproof.

"Lets do this." Zack said.

With that, the boys started making out. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies to the point they took each other's clothing off. Luckily for Max, Zack did not come across the wand. The boys were now just in their boxers with their hard members trying to break free. Zack was the first on his knees as he pulled Max's boxers down. Zack just licked his lips before sliding the dick into his mouth. Max just moaned as he played with Zack's hair. Hearing Max moan just made him suck even faster. As Zack was sucking away, his own dick was craving attention.

Zack was soon playing with his own dick as he kept sucking away. Max kept moaning as he truly missed this. Max slowly started to face fuck Zack and every few thrusts he would go faster. Zack's hands were now squeezing Max's ass, causing Max to go even faster. One of Zack's fingers soon was sliding back and forth between Max's ass crack. Max kept moaning louder. He was glad he made the room sound proof so no one will be able to hear their hot boy sex.

As Zack was rubbing Max's crack he started to tease Max's hole causing even more moans from the cute Latino. Max ended up sucking on the same finger that was being using to tease his hole. Max for one was glad he cleaned out his ass. Max loved the taste of his own ass as he continued to suck away on Zack's finger. While he was at it, he sucked the other three. Zack just kept sucking away and was soon fingering Max's hole.

Max moaned as each finger went in one at a time. Zack would slide one finger in and out a few times before adding another one. Zack kept this up until all four fingers was inside of Max's ass. After a few more thrusts of the four fingers Max could no longer hold back and shot his load into Zack's mouth. Zack started to swallow almost all of Max's cum. Once Zack stopped sucking Max, he got up and the two started to make out. As they made out, Max was able to taste his own cum that Zack kept in his mouth. They moved the cum back and forth into each others mouths until Max swallowed his own cum.

Once the kiss broke, Max pushed Zack onto the bed and started to lick each of Zack's nipple before licking his way to Zack's dick. Max soon was licking all over Zack's dick before putting it in his mouth. Max expertly sucked away, causing Zack to moan and to play with Max's hair. Max kept sucking away as Zack started to face fuck Max. This just made Max suck even faster while being face fucked. It did not take long for Zack to be on edge as he ended up shooting his load into Max's mouth who swallowed all of it.

Once Max pulled Zack's dick out of his mouth the two made out. As they were kissing, Zack flipped the both of them so Zack was on top. Zack started to kiss his way down. Soon, Zack lifted Max's legs and started to rim Max. Max moaned as he was ready to be fucked. Once Zack thought Max was ready he jammed his dick right inside of Max's ass. Max quickly moaned and the fuck began. Zack was fucking Max just the same way Cody liked it. Hard and rough. Based on Max's moans, he liked it too.

The fuck was so intense that Max shot his load without even touching himself. This made Zack fuck even harder and faster into the tight ass of Max. The boys continued to moan as loud as they could. The smells and sounds of sex really started to fill up the room. The boys once again made out and soon Zack was on edge. After a few more thrusts Max shot his load a third time without touching himself. That's all it took for Zack to shot his load deep inside of Max's ass. Zack soon fell onto Max's body and started to make out with him as Zack's chest was now covered in Max's cum. Once the kiss broke, Zack rolled off of Max and just looked up at the ceiling. No words were said as the boys fell asleep.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know by reiew thats open to ALL non haters, or PM me if you are a non hater member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zack woke up to find Max was not in his bed. Zack felt disappointed that Max did not even left a note. However, he soon heard the toilet flushing. Zack smiled. but that smile started to go away when he realized he over slept and only had ten minutes left before he had to get back to work. Once Max came out, Zack rushed to wash off the dry cum off of his body and quickly sprayed his Axe all over him to cover up the smell.

Max soon seen his wand on the ground. He quickly picked it up before Zack saw it. As he was about to get dressed when Zack came rushing back into the room. Max quickly slid his wand deep inside his ass before Zack notices. This was not the first time he had his wand up is ass. Once in his ass Max started to get dressed more at his own pace hoping the wand did not fall out of his ass.

What Max did not realized was Zack was to busy rushing to get dressed he did not pay any attention. One example of this he put on Max's boxers by mistake. Max did not bother saying anything as the two were getting dressed. Once the boys where dressed, Zack ran out with the door open.

"See you around." Zack yelled as he continued to run.

Max was about to walk out when he remembered he had his wand up his ass. He soon closed the door to pull down his pants along with Zack's boxers to remove his wand from his ass. Max smiled and started to smell his wand. Once Max had the boxers and pants up, he put the wand back into his pocket. Max soon undid the soundproof spell before he left the room.

As he was walking down the hallway he saw Cody with his shirt and shorts in a mess. Max was going to hit that now but decided not to as Cody looked he was not in the mood for sex. So, he decided to do the next best thing. Once Cody was close enough, he grabbed him and slammed him agents the wall. He soon started to make out with the cute blond boy. As he was kissing him he tasted the food that was on him.

Cody felt better now and let the kiss kept going. Cody and Max did not want the kiss to stop but they heard someone coming. They quickly broke the kiss as the foot steps was getting louder. They had broken it off just in time as Baily turned the corner. Her eyes widen at the mess she saw on her boyfriend.

Luckily for Cody, she has no clue he was more into boys then girls.

"There you are, Cody. I was looking for you. I should've known you would be going to your cabin to change."

Baily then realized Max was standing there next to Cody. She smiled at him before giving him a hug. Max thought Baily was good looking, but he knew he was gay since he was eleven. He did a great job of hiding it too.

"Oh, Max. When did you get here?"

"Like an hour or so."

"Really now? I don't remember stopping at New York, but again I was probably to busy studying or something."

"Yeah, I felt the same way when Max showed up."

Max just smiled hoping they don't dig in too much of this. That's the last thing he wanted. Max had a feeling he should get back home before they start looking for him as he had no clue if the rain had stopped or not.

"Well, I better get going. I will see you around, my family most likely want me to be with them."

"Well, ok. See you around." Cody said.

"Yeah, it's nice meeting you again."

Max soon walked away and looked around before making himself return to his room. Luckily for him it was still raining. Max decided to just let it keep raining for little bit longer, this way he had an accuse to go to his 'friend's house' tomorrow instead of today. When it was around dinner it was still raining so Max decided it was time to turn off the spell.

That night as everyone was sleeping he did another spell to see what Cody was up to. Max soon became hard as he watched Cody jacking off and using a big dildo for his ass. Max licked his lips as he watched the blond boy have fun with himself. Max was slowly jacking himself off as he watched on. Max ended up jacking off little faster once he saw a naked Zack enter the room from the bathroom. Cody quickly took hold of Zack's dick before he started to suck away. Zack started to moan and Max quickly silent the sound from coming from the viewing portal.

Max was jacking off even faster as he watched the brothers go at it. This gave him an idea for a later time. First, he wants to fuck Cody before he get them in a three way. Once Zack entered Cody's ass was when Max shot his load causing the viewing portal to close. Max soon cleaned himself up before falling asleep.

While Max was asleep, Cody was moaning like crazy as Zack fucked him on his bed. He was glad Woody was no longer his cabin roommate. As Zack fucked his brother they started to make out. It only took a few more thrust that made Cody cum then Zack. Just like last time Zack decided to leave his dick inside Cody's ass as they feel asleep.

After Max had his lunch, he was planning on going back to the SS Tipton for some fun with Cody, but first he had to tell a half lie.

"I'm going out. I will be with one of my friends."

He did not get any response back and was about to disappear when he decided to leave a note behind. After all he wanted to be able to go back to the ship a third time for his three way. Once the note was done he was back onto the ship. He quickly found Cody with a locator spell.

When Cody saw Max he smiled. He knew Max was there for him. He heard what Max did with Zack last night while having sex. Cody for one Can't wait to be fucked again by Max even if his ass was sour from the fucking he got from Zack. Luckily for Cody it was his day off.

The two quickly kissed before anyone saw. Max wanted to use his magic so badly so they will be in Cody's room right now but that meant his secret will be out and he can't risk that. Instead of going to Cody's room Cody had a better idea.

Cody took Max to a room where very few people knew about. In fact Cody is the only few people with key. Mr. Moseby trusted Cody with it. Once inside the room Max was surrounded by glass that looked out into the ocean. This was in the process of being remodeled for high end dining. The restaurant was not quite finished as the ship is going to have marble floors walls and pillars from Italy. Which was one of their stops.

"Wow" Max said.

"I know. I thought if we are going to have sex I want us to be the first to join the understated club of the SS Tipton. But first I need to lock up."

As Cody went to lock up, Max made the room sound proof. He then quickly put his wand away before Cody saw. Once Cody was close to Max they started to make out. Their hands went everywhere soon Max's shirt came off and Cody quickly licked each of his nipples. Max just moaned as his hand was on the back of Cody's head.

Cody ended kissing his way down until he was on his knees undoing Max's pants. Cody smiled as he saw the tent in Max's boxers and decided to use his teeth to pull them down. Max just moaned watching Cody remove his boxers this way. Soon the boxers came off and Cody just looked at the sexy Latino's naked body and moaned. Cody rubbed Max's chest before grabbing hold of Max's dick.

Cody just started licking the dick all over and then started sucking on Max's balls. Max just played with Cody's hair as he moaned. Cody went back to licking Max's dick before sucking it into his mouth. Max really started to moan as Cody was the better sucker then Zack was. Cody soon started sucking faster and faster to the point Max was on edge. Max wanted to last longer so he pulled Cody off of him and picked him up.

The two began making out again and this time Max removed Cody's shirt and started to lick Cody's nipples. Cody just moaned as he started to play with Max's hair. Once Cody's nipples where hard he kissed his way down until Max was on his knees. Max smiled up at Cody before removing Cody's shorts.

Just like Cody, he too removed Cody's boxers with his teeth. Cody's dick slapped Max's face in the process. Max quickly grabbed hold of Cody's dick and started to lick all over it. Max kept looking at Cody's full balls and can't wait to suck the juice out of them. Max did not waste anytime by sucking onto them. Cody quickly moaned and played with Max's hair.

Max soon started to lick Cody's dick again before sucking on it. Cody moaned louder and louder. The two soon ended up in a sixty nine with Max on top. As they sucked away Cody was squeezing Max's ass. The two ended up sucking faster and faster. Max ended up shooting his load first then Cody. The two quickly made out mixing their own cum and spit together.

Once the kiss broke Max slid off and quickly went to work on Cody's ass. Cody quickly moaned as he was being rimmed and fingered. Cody again began to moan. Once Cody was ready Max slowly slid his dick into him. Every time he slid in Cody would moan. Once Max was fully inside of him Max quickly started fucking him.

Cody kept moaning and begging for more. Max smiled and kept fucking away faster and harder as they made out. Cody was the first one on edge and after a few more thrusts Cody shot his load onto himself and Max. Max rubbed the cum into Cody's chest and licked his fingers. After a few more thrusts, Max ended up shooting his load inside of Cody's ass. Max quickly fell onto Cody and they made out one more time before the passed out with Max's dick still inside of him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think by a review thats open to ALL non haters or PM me if you are a non hater. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please fell free to read my other stories as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Max was the first one up and his dick was no longer in Cody's ass. He soon got dressed and also undo the sound proof spell. As Cody was getting up Max quickly put the wand away. Cody looked at Max and just smiled. After Cody got dressed the two of them left the room.

"That was amazing." Cody said.

"Yeah. Hope to do it again sometime."

"That would be nice."

Max looked at his phone and knew he should get back.

"I have to get going. You know, have to spend time with the family."

"Yeah, I understand."

Once Max was out of sight he transported himself back home. He wished he could stay longer, but knew his parents would be calling him to find out where he was. After some thought, he wanted to go back one more time and get the twins in a three way. He had always wanted to be in one with them again. His mom asked him how was his day and he would do his best to answer without saying what he had done.

That night he was just in his bed looking up. He could not sleep as he was thinking of the three way they had while back. Other things came to him like the sex he had with them on just one on one. This got him hard and he was soon jacking off to the sexual memories he had with them. As he was jacking off he did the spell that he has done last night, but this time Zack and Cody was not having sex.

They were both sleeping in their own beds. Max just watched them sleep as he was jacking off faster and faster. He was soon on edge and could no longer hold back and quickly shot his load onto himself. After a clean up spell, he fell asleep. When he woke up he had to work at the restaurant. He did not really like to work there even though he got paid nicely.

Once he got off of work, he told his dad that he would be going out to hang with friends. Jerry just nodded as he was too busy making his own sandwich for himself. Once Max got outside, he walked into an alley and looked around before he did his magic. Max was getting horny just thinking about the boys and hoped they agree to a three way.

When he saw Cody, he was happy as he was not in his uniform. He quickly went to him and showed off his sexy smile. Cody smiled too but that smile quickly went away when they were closer together.

"I know what you came for, but I can't. Baily wants me to spend time with her."

"Oh, ok. No problem, man."

"Thanks. Well, see you around."

Max was disappointed and he hoped Zack was up for sex even if it was a one on one. As Max was walking around the ship, he found Zack and he too was not in uniform. Max gave Zack his sexy smile and Zack gave his back. Zack knew what Max wanted and would love to fuck Max again but he had no time.

"Hey, Max. What's up."

"You know, was just hoping we could.. you know."

"Yeah, I do. And I want to, but I have to get ready for a date. Sorry man, maybe next time."

"Yeah, ok. No problem. Have fun."

Zack soon left with Max being sad. He was going to go back when he thought of an idea. Normally this was something Alex would do but he did it anyways. He put on a spell on Zack's date to cancel their date. As for Bailey, he did the same thing. Now he just had to wait for them to come to him. When they did, they looked upset.

After talking to them, they did not feel like having sex. Max felt bad by doing the spell. Max thought by making the girls end up with other plans, the twins would want to have sex. However it just back fired. Once again Max thought what Alex would do and did it. Soon, Zack and Cody was happy again.

"So, how about the three of us go somewhere so we can have fun? I will even be bottom."

Zack and Cody smiled and the three of them went to where Zack and Cody have sex when on break. The room was small but still had enough room to move around. It had a tiled floor with a few drains. To Max it looked like storage room, but it was almost an empty room with a box here and there. Once Zack and Cody was making out with each other, Max once again made the room sound proof.

Soon, Max was joining the two as all three of them made out. Their hands were all over each other and soon they were taking each others clothes off. Once they were naked, Max was on his knees, going back and forth sucking on Zack and Cody's dick. The brothers moaned as Max worked on their dicks. The brothers soon were making out.

This just turned Max as he kept sucking away on the brothers. He could tell both were close. He soon managed take their dicks in his mouth at the same time. The Twins really started moaning now. The boys could no longer hold back as they shot their loads into Max's mouth. After they stopped shooting their load the three of them started to make out once again. The twins loving their mixed cum.

Once the kiss broke, Zack went on his knees and stared to suck on Max's dick while Cody opened up one of the boxes. He soon pulled out one of his dildos and started to suck on it as he made his way back to Zack and Max. Cody soon took the dildo out and started making out with Max. Once the kissing broke, Cody slid his dildo into Max's mouth. As Max was sucking onto it, Cody was on his knees rimming Max.

Max quickly moaned as now both sides were getting worked on. Zack sucked faster and faster as Cody kept rimming and fingering Max's ass. Cody soon got up and took the dildo out of his mouth and then slid it into Max's ass. Max really moaned this time. After only a few thrusts of the dildo, Max shot his load into Zack's mouth. Cody soon left the dildo into Max's ass and started to make out with Zack, tasting Max's cum.

The three of them began making out once again. Max then had a crazy idea and hope the twins were up for it.

"Piss on me."

Zack and Cody just smiled and soon was pissing onto Max's body. Max was now pissing too. Max soon went on his knees and was pissing on himself as well. Max then opened his mouth and let their piss flow into his mouth. Max quickly started to swallow every drop that went into his mouth. Max soon just took their dicks into his mouth so he can drink from the tap while he was on his hands and knees.

Zack pulled out as he kept pissing. He went behind Max's ass and started to piss on it while moving the dildo in and out of him. He soon took the dildo out and started to piss into the gaping hole. Cody soon joined Zack and he too was pissing into the open hole. As Max was done pissing, the twins just kept at it. Max soon realized it was magic making Zack and Cody piss this long. Max smiled and had a great idea.

Max made them stop pissing and made their dicks even bigger. Both of them were now at twelve inches and full of cum. Max soon got Cody to lay down and quickly slid all twelve inches into his ass. He then got Zack to slide his twelve inches in his ass at the same time. Max just moaned of having two dicks up his ass. After a while, Max made them fuck him hard and fast. In no time Max was moaning as two big dicks pounded his ass.

Zack and Cody was slamming their dicks into Max's ass harder and harder. Max was really starting to moan. In no time Max was shooting his load onto himself and Cody. After a few more thrusts, Zack and Cody began to have a mega cum. Every shot was bigger and bigger that their cum was starting to leak out. As Zack and Cody pulled out of Max's ass they where still shooting their loads. They aimed it at Max who was soon getting completely covered in cum.

Soon Max's ass was squirting out Zack and Cody's cum as he was still being covered in cum. The only part of his body that was not covered in cum was the back of him. Max was amazed how much Zack and Cody can shoot but then realized it was part of the spell. This gave Max an idea. He made two empty milk jugs appear and had Zack cum in one and Cody in the other.

Once the jugs were full he capped them and magically put them in his hidden fridge in his room. Max soon made them stop coming and magically cleaned himself up. Max soon made the twins fall asleep. The twins naked bodies was back to normal and Max was already dressed. Max smiled and took a naked pic of them separately and a together one. Max soon put his phone away before making the boys dressed.

Max just smiled as he took away the spell to soundproof the room, making Zack be in his bed and Cody in his. He undid the first spell of the girls having plans, then waking Zack and Cody up. Finally, before he left the now clean room he made everyone who saw him on the ship forget about he was even there. Max looked at the naked photos before making him appear back in the alley. At night Max just watched Zack and Cody having sex as he jacked off on hoping he could see the boys again without using magic this time.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story. Please let me know by a review thats open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
